Life, Love, And Death
by sum41qt
Summary: [EllieXJay][EllieXSean]Ellie and Jay get together, Sean comes back, and Ellie gets really confused...just read it...1st Fic, enjoy! ((Rated for Later chapters))
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…. Though I wish I did…

The Call 

Ellie woke up on a Saturday morning like she did most mornings, wrapped in Jay's arms. Soon after Sean had left to go to Waseca Beach, they realized just how much they actually had in common. Sean has been gone for four months and they had been together, happily, for three months.

It wasn't the fact that she was so gently wrapped in his arms that woke her. Instead it was the sound of her cell phone. She looked for it and saw it sitting on the nightstand next to Jay's side of the bed. He rolled over and answered it, groggily.

"Um…yeah…Hello?" Jay was so tired and Ellie knew it. He could've handed the phone to her but, didn't for some reason.

"Jay? What are you doing with Ell's phone?" Sean's voice flooded his ears. He sat up immediately, eyes wide.

"She left it here, we had a party yesterday. Oh, here she is, to get it…" He handed the phone to Ellie with a worried look. She took the phone, her hands shaking. She had an idea of who it was, but she didn't want it to be him.

"Hello." Her voice seemed to be shaking more then her hands. She looked cautiously at Jay, hoping for reassurance that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"God, It's good to hear your voice." He sounded as if he really did miss her. _Ellie, don't buy into that, he left you! It's his fault! Don't forgive him!_

"Sean? Holy Shit…I haven't heard from you in three months…" She felt tears trying to escape her eyes. No…she wouldn't let them…never again.

"Yeah…it's me.. and I'm the bearer of good news right now." The bearer of good news? That meant it had to be really bad. "I'm coming home for you.."

"Wait…you're coming here…to our old house…to live?" This presented a problem. Their old house had become her and Jay's new house. God, she'd have to tell him about Jay.

"Yeah, great, isn't it?" His voice sounded dreamy, as if she knew he was thinking of her, "Well, I have to go. Meet me at the Dot with Alex and Jay at 7 tonight…alright?"

"Yeah, the Dot, 8." She hung up the phone, looking at the bed. She felt Jay's arms around her and she began to cry. This was too much. Sean went out of her life, why should she let him back in? Was there really good reason behind any action she took?

She looked up at Jay as he wiped her tears away. "We're meeting him at The Dot at 8. Me, you, and Alex, if we can get her to come…" I knew we wouldn't be able to. She always off with her new girlfriend, Paige.

She looked at his worried face for along time before breaking away. She had to go through this, whatever happened. She slowly got up and started getting dressed in her usual Black and red with Spikes. She looked at Jay, still confused. She sat on the bed in front of him and kissed him, trying to reassure him that she loved him. He broke away from the kiss and reluctantly got dressed. They both knew it wasn't going to turn out good for anyone.

**_Author's Note: _**Well, this is my first Fan Fic. If you like it, put down your reviews and I'll be sure to add the meeting at the dot next chapter…Thanks!


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the characters…

The Truth

Ellie pulled slightly on her hair, looking at herself in the vanity mirror on the visor in Jay's car. She looked like she always had, but her eyes seemed different. They were either full of hope, or full of regret. She was always like that though. The only time she had been truly happy was when she was with Sean. That could've been because she had never had a real relationship though…

Jay on the other hand, he wasn't nervous at all. He couldn't be, he was Ellie's brick wall, and He picked up her heart and carefully pieced it back together. He couldn't let her down. He knew she was going to tell him tonight, about Him and her. Jay knew he'd be mad too. So he was ready to fight. He was always ready to fight for Ellie.

Sean was so happy he'd get to see his friends. He watched the ever-so-familiar car drive up, and saw Ellie and Jay talking, Ellie in the front seat. So many questions flooded his mind, but he tried to push them aside._ Where's Alex? Why is Ellie with him? They look so close…could they be…nah…Ellie and Jay would never do that to me._

Jay and Ellie exchanged looks after seeing Sean.

"Jay, I don't know how Sean's reaction to seeing me is going to be…He might go a little past your likings." She was worried about this. Jay was a tremendously sweet guy, but he had a bad temper.

"Ell, Sweetie, don't worry, if I had been gone for four months without seeing you, I'd do stupid stuff too." It was true. No matter who she was with or where, he'd kiss her, hold her, and some other stuff, that probably shouldn't be done in public. He'd do anything for or to her, at that….

Ellie climbed out of the car slowly and walked to Sean, how gave her a hug and slightly picked her up. She looked back at Jay then to Sean.

"Where's Lex? I thought she was coming." Sean looked almost puzzled. Ellie could tell that he knew something was going on, but he didn't want to admit it.

"She broke up with Jay. We asked her to come, but she's at Paige's house. Her and Paige are a thing…" Ellie started laughing at this. She never thought those words would escape her mouth. Just the fact that Paige dumped Mr. Oleander to be with Alex blew her mind.

"Alex is a Lesbian? Never would've guessed it…Dude, you dated a lesbian!" He smiled his cute smile that Ellie had fallen for. The one he used to get what he wanted. He had only used it on her twice. Once when the first met, and when he wanted her to move in with her.

"Dude, you know what…that's alright…I got me a cute little red head now…" Sean knew it now, it was just a matter of time before they told him and he really felt his heart breaking in half. He didn't want this to happen…this wasn't how it was supposed to be with him and Ellie. No, Ellie was his. He could feel his blood start to boil. Calm down, the red head could be anyone, couldn't it?

Ellie went into the dot and sat in a booth in a corner, followed by Sean and Jay. Jay slid in the seat next to her and Sean sat across from the two. Once Jay left to go to the bathroom, leaving Sean and her alone. She got out her cell phone; she couldn't say what she wanted aloud.

_Sean, Where are you staying?_

_**At the holiday inn for tonight. Why?**_

_I'm coming over. Around 11, expect me, okay?_

_**Okay, but is there something going on between you and Jay?**_

_That's what I'm trying to figure out._

The rest of the night went as planned. Ellie told Sean about her and Jay and the house now being theirs. Jay was surprised by how he took it. They ate then left. Sean left smiling, knowing later Ellie would be his again. Jay left smiling because he had what Sean wanted. Ellie was smiling so they didn't know she was confused.

Later that night, after they had been home, Ellie got a call on her phone. It was Sean, making sure she was coming over. She looked at Jay, told him she was going to Ash's house and didn't know if or when she'd be back.

When she got to the apartment, Sean was waiting for her. She laughed when he swept her off her feet and carried her in. She loved how he always knew just what to do. He laid her on his bed and kissed her. She had a choice to make, did she want to do this or should she leave?

Author's note: What happens next? You all decide! R&R, tell if they should have sex or not, and if so if it should be graphic or non-graphic!


End file.
